The present invention is related to a method for bridging the gap between the virtual multimedia-based Internet world and the physical world of tangible object media. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for managing a domain name service based on initiating a communication from an object containing provider information using a scanner, a portal server and a receiver connected across a network.
Each server connected to the Internet has associated with it at least one unique Internet protocol (IP) address. The IP address is typically represented by a series of four numbers each separated by a period, such as xe2x80x9c192.33.44.1xe2x80x9d and is translated into a domain name by a Domain Name Server also known as a domain name service (xe2x80x9cDNSxe2x80x9d). The DNS is a static, hierarchical name service that maintains a database for resolving host names and IP addresses. For example, the numeric IP address xe2x80x9c209.224.235.137xe2x80x9d is converted by the DNS into the domain name xe2x80x9cCLIC-THRU.COMxe2x80x9d. This conversion allows users to connect to remote computers by inputting host names as well as IP addresses.
Until recently, only one company, Network Solutions, Inc. (NSI), was charged with allocating and administering DNS. Thus, any entity interested in obtaining a DNS entry had to register with NSI by providing, among other things, a unique alphanumeric sequence (e.g. xe2x80x9cCLIC-THRU.COMxe2x80x9d) which NSI would associated with an internet protocol (IP) address (e.g. 209.224.235.137). Recently, businesses other that NSI have been permitted to register DNS entries. The invention described herein provides for an alternative to the present DNS schema by using a system which incorporates scanner technology to manage the DNS.
Scanner technology has been used for many years in many contexts. By way of example, scanners are used in supermarkets, with personal computers, and in inventory, manufacturing, and resource control systems. However, scanner technology has not previously been thought of as a means to bridge the gap between static printed media and the xe2x80x9cvirtual worldxe2x80x9d of interactivity, which includes the Internet, advertising, entertainment, and electronic commerce.
Printed media have been the primary source of communicating information, including news and advertising information, for centuries. The advent of the Internet over the past few decades has expanded the concept of printed media by making it available in an electronically readable and searchable form and by introducing interactive multi-media capabilities unparalleled by traditional printed media. Unfortunately, many users of printed media do not possess the requisite technical expertise to use the Internet as an efficient source of information. Thus, although almost everyone in the world has access to printed media on a daily basis, only a small percentage of those people possess the requisite technical expertise to use the Internet.
There exists a need for managing a DNS that can link all users of printed media and tangible object media to the xe2x80x9cvirtual worldxe2x80x9d and that can deliver desired information to the user without regard to the user""s technical expertise, knowledge of IP addresses or domain names. The present invention provides such a method by using scanner technology to bridge the gap between tangible object media, the virtual world of interactivity and the Internet. Moreover, managing a DNS using a system as described herein enables those controlling the tangible object media, such as print media, to enhance their presentation of information to their customers by providing them with a multimedia experience unavailable in traditional printed media.
The present invention comprises a method for managing a domain name service based on initiating a communication from an object containing provider information via a network, such as the Internet, an intranet, or an extranet, which connects a scanner, a portal server, and a receiver. The method involves scanning a machine-readable code containing a link information corresponding to the provider information from the object using the scanner and storing the machine-readable code in a memory. The link information is then extracted from the machine readable code in the memory. A user input information corresponding to the provider information is also obtained and stored in the memory. The link information and the user input information are then sent to the portal server via the network. The portal server receives the link information and user input information and selects a multimedia information sequence corresponding to the link information and the user input information. The multimedia information sequence is then sent to the receiver via the network. The receiver receives and stores the multimedia information sequence plays the sequence automatically or in response to a stimulus, such as a user request.
In one embodiment of a system executing a method of the invention, the scanner and the receiver comprises a single device. In another embodiment, the scanner communicates with the portal server directly, and customer premises equipment (xe2x80x9cCPExe2x80x9d), serving as the receiver, plays multimedia sequence information received from the portal server. In a further embodiment, the CPE operates as both an a scanner and a receiver. The multimedia sequence information may be advertising or transaction information and may contain one or more of textual, audio, or video information.
In a preferred embodiment of a system executing a method of the invention, the scanner includes a memory, a user interface, and a communications bridge. The scanner may be, for example, a remote control, a mouse, a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant, a personal computer, a pager, or a two-way pager. The scanner detects and reads data, such as machine-readable codes containing link information corresponding to provider information from the printed medium. A plurality of codes may be stored in the scanner, the receiver, and the portal server. The link information corresponding to the provider information may include, for example, a universal resource locator, an Internet address information, trademark information, a source of origin, an organization name, a product name, a service name, benefit redemption information, provider defined information, user personal profile information, user interest information, server command information, and customer premises equipment preference information.
The user interface obtains user input information, such as an advertising authorization, a transaction authorization, user personal profile information, and user interest information corresponding to the provider information. The user input information may be received and stored by either the scanner, the receiver, or the portal server. The scanner routes the link information and the user input information based upon a user request via the user interface. The user interface may be, for example, a voice-activated system, a keypad, or a keyboard. In one embodiment of a system executing a method of the invention, the user interface may reside on any one or more of the scanner, the receiver, such as customer premises equipment for displaying the multimedia sequence information, or the portal server.
The communications bridge sends the link information and the user input information to the receiver and, via the network, to the portal server. An infrared communications system, a mobile radio communications system, or an IP-based communications system are exemplary of the communications bridge.
The portal server is in communication with the scanner or the receiver via the network. In one embodiment of a system executing a method of the invention, the portal server is accessible via the Internet to any Internet user. In another embodiment, the portal server is accessible only by the provider of information. The portal server is capable of receiving the link information and the user input information, selecting a multimedia information sequence corresponding to the link information and the user input information, and sending the multimedia information sequence via the network to the receiver. The portal server is further capable of tracking link information corresponding to a user, including a universal resource locator, Internet address information, a trademark information, a source of origin, an organization name, a product name, a service name, a benefit redemption information, a provider defined information, a user personal profile information, a user interest information, a server command information, and a customer premises equipment preference information.
In a preferred embodiment of a system executing a method of the invention, the portal server is further capable of tracking a percentage of a fee to be charged to the information provider based on, for example, the selected multimedia information sequence, the number and frequency of the link information received by the portal server corresponding to a particular information provider, or the transaction value in the event the selected multimedia information sequence generates a transaction.
In another embodiment of a system executing a method of the invention, the portal server is further capable of tracking a percentage of a fee to be charged to the information provider based on, for example, the selected multimedia information sequence and either of the user personal profile information or the user interest information. The portal server is further capable of auctioning the user interest information according to a user defined auction criteria in the user personal profile information to an information provider. The user personal profile information may be stored on the portal server.
The receiver is in communication with the scanner and the portal server, and is capable of receiving the link and user input information, receiving a multimedia information sequence, and playing the multimedia information sequence. The receiver may be a CPE, such as a television, a set top box, a computer, a cell telephone, a remote control, a personal digital assistant, an integrated PC-TV device (e.g. Web TV) or a pager.
A system executing a method of the invention may further comprise a code tracking module for tracking ranges of unique codes which can (but do not necessarily have to include) one or more of embedded template calls for interactivity, references to the publisher, media originator, ad placement, date of publication, dealer, and other provider information. A method of the invention may include one or more of the steps of tracking licensing fees corresponding to licensing the codes to third parties, tracking the advertising used in connection with the codes, and collecting the demographics or indigraphics (i.e. individual demographics) corresponding to the use of the codes. A method may also include tracking a licensing fee for use of the link table information. By way of example, a system executing a method of the invention may be capable of tracking the fact of a person scanning the back of a manufacturer""s notebook computer, and either maintaining the multimedia request for information with or for the manufacturer, or auctioning that information to a third party, such as a competitor.
The code tracking module may further be capable of tracking commercial transactions involving leasing the link table(s) associated with the code. A method of the invention may include automatically notifying a manufacturer of an object bearing the code of the scan. A method of the invention may also include tracking and aggregating all scanned information (i.e. the codes.)
Any one of the scanner, the receiver, or the portal server may be capable of supporting downloadable applets and/or templates to provide additional functionality and interactivity. These elements could also support Java applets or work with Jini enabled devices. That is, the system can use and extend the Jini technology.
A method of the invention includes the steps of receiving the code in alphanumeric format (e.g. a combination of numbers and letters printed in conjunction with the machine-readable code) at the user interface and presenting the resulting or corresponding multimedia sequence.
A preferred method of the invention uses the system as described as an alternative method for managing the present DNS schema. Thus, the typical alphanumeric sequence (i.e. CLIC-THRU.COM) may be supplemented or substituted with machine-readable code, which may contain any digital information such as executable code, the templates, or other digital content such as video, audio, or text data. The code may be transparent or non-transparent. In one embodiment of a system executing a method of the invention, the code may link through a URL which then links to an IP address. In another embodiment, the code may link to an IP address which in turn links to a URL.
Under this schema, a method of the invention includes charging companies for signing up for the alternate DNS and tracking their use of the system. The method may also include linking to the ordinary DNS sites. When the system is deployed under the subject invention, the link tables aggregated across the system for resolving the multimedia content locations establish the alternate DNS.
A preferred method of the invention includes the step of tracking the purchasers based on transaction size and frequency and matching the size and frequency to a scanner device such that the device cost is subsidized based on the size and frequency of the transaction.
In an embodiment, a system executing a method of the invention includes a credit card module for working in conjunction with a credit card company. The credit card module is capable of tracking transactions and corresponding referrals. It is further capable of online access to credit limits for transactions including shopping. Its tracking capabilities may include tracking the size and frequency of purchases and corresponding purchasers. The credit card module may be further capable of two-way communication such as obtaining credit and balance information and maintaining transactions and other similar functionality. The system may further contain an affinity information tracking module whereby the module maintains benefit redemption, frequent flyer, or similar affinity information.
In an embodiment, a system executing a method of the invention is further capable of use in conjunction with directory listings, such as the yellow pages, whereby the printed medium is, for example, the yellow pages book.
In an embodiment, a method of the invention includes the step of tracking fees corresponding to transactions initiated via a scan whereby everyone along the consumption and distribution food chains gets paid a percentage of the transaction. The food chain may include portal providers, hardware manufacturers with imbedded scanning technology of the present invention, bandwidth carriers (e.g. telephone, cable, and satellite), media companies, ad firms, persons placing the ad, stores where the transaction was initiated, information providers, and any other parties facilitating the transactions. The store may be a virtual store whereby the store owner only leases one or more link table entry, and links to an ordinary distributor for the balance of the transaction.
In another embodiment, a method of the invention includes the step of tracking one or more of the purchasers or e-commerce transactions based on the transaction size and frequency, and matching the size and frequency to a second product or service device such that a cost of the second product or service is subsidized based on the size and frequency of the transaction initiated via a scan. By way of example, a long distance phone company may be able to bolster its long distance offerings by selling value based services, as can ISP""s, and paging companies. By way of another example, a company could offer free or subsidized services (e.g. Internet access) based on a percentage of c-ommerce transactions, the ability to sell them as a combined market, or the ability to do targeted and micro-segmented advertising.